


Shine a Little Light

by SequesteredSnake



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, and the doctor sings, basically just pure fluff, but yaz is there to save the day, kinda thasmin shippy, party time, thats about it really, the doctor is sad at one point, yaz plays bass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SequesteredSnake/pseuds/SequesteredSnake
Summary: Team Tardis save a planet and said planet wants to throw a celebration party. The Doctor doesn't do parties. But she also can't say no to her Fam.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Shine a Little Light

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for Joli's birthday so uhhh happy birthday!! 
> 
> This is absolutely whack and barely has a plot, i just wanted to write Yaz and the Doctor singing
> 
> (also I'm sorry if any punctuation is off, yell at me in the comments if there's mistakes)

The Doctor never stayed for celebrations. Though that was commonplace for Team Tardis. Countless times they had saved towns, countries and planets, and countless times they had scurried off to the next disaster before anyone could utter as much as a thank you.

This time they had spent several days trying to liberate a planet from an awful tyrant that liked to think himself a god. Just as they were stepping back into the Tardis to disappear, a small child grabbed the sleeve of the Doctor’s coat. Clearly, the Doctor wasn’t a fan of this, but she softened her face as she turned to regard the child, bending down to her height.

“Hiya,” she crinkled the corners of her eyes.

“Sorry,” a voice sounded softly from above. She craned her neck up to the tall figure, “She just wanted to say thank you. We all do,” the Doctor guessed this woman was the child's mother. The little girl shuffled closer to her mum, choosing to hold her sleeve instead.

“Oh, um, you’re welcome,” another polite smile, “we’ll just uh, be on our way then,” she waved to the child, trying to get away as fast as possible.

“But!” the woman started, it made the Doctor jump, she turned slowly back to her, “they’re about to start celebrations in the town square, all of the food and drinks will be free.” The woman looked so hopeful it was almost hard to turn her down. But the Doctor didn’t do parties, she wasn’t the good guy, she didn’t deserve a celebration-

“Oh come on Doc,” Graham’s voice, she had almost forgotten they were with her.

“Yeah, we never go to the parties,” Ryan chimed in from the doorway.

“Just an hour wouldn’t hurt, right?” even Yaz joined in to convince her.

Every other member of her team had decided they should stay, and she could hardly overrule them all whilst keeping the pretense of a ‘flat team structure’. And so, defeated, she looked to her companions, each of them staring right back.

“Okay, maybe an hour wouldn’t hurt,” after all, this party was just for the liberation of the planet, not for them. 

***

Graham, of course, ran straight for the buffet table to begin loading a plate up with the most vaguely human looking foods he could find. A couple locals thanked him and he did his best to be gracious whilst continuing to eye up the food.

Ryan had followed Graham to the food and picked up what looked like a sausage roll. Taking one bite and deciding it was very much not a sausage roll, he placed it back down inconspicuously. He was soon whisked off by a group of girls to join them in dancing in the square.

There was a small stage over by where people were dancing, the band on top switched people every couple songs. Occasionally someone would be dragged on stage by their partner, holding the microphone nervously while their friend played the first bars on a guitar next to them. Their voice would be shaky as they started, overwhelmed by the crowd. But the atmosphere of the party refused to be ignored and soon they would melt into the beat of the song, radiating pure joy with every line as they danced along the stage in glee. Yaz watched for a while from the edge of the crowd, enjoying the thrum of the party from just outside. It wouldn’t have surprised her to see the Doctor up there, scrabbling up the side of the stage to wrestle the mic off of a drunken party goer and sing some cliche song from the 90s. She quickly noticed that the Doctor wasn’t causing mischief as usual and stepped up on tip-toes to find the blonde mop amongst the sea of locals.

Unfortunately, her usual bouncing bob was nowhere to be seen and on the off chance she had decided to retreat back to the Tardis already, she looked behind her, only to find her stood in the doorway. She was leaning against the doorframe in a casual manner but her expression gave her away.

She stepped closer to her, “hey, what’s up?”

The Doctor visibly snapped out of her thoughts, hard expression softening as she found Yaz’s face, “Hm?”

“What were you thinking about?” she reiterated, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, y’know, everything and nothing…” she shrugged, not wanting to divulge such information. It’d dampen the mood.

“Well why are you being all philosophical over here by yourself when there’s a huge party going on in celebration of us saving the planet,” she gestured to the writhing mass of people dancing in the square. The Doctor recoiled and slumped down the door frame slightly. “What’s wrong, Doctor? Really,” Yaz’s eyebrows knitted together in concern.

The Doctor turned away from her, sliding further down to sit on the floor, “This isn’t for me Yaz. I- I’m not the hero of the day, the people I save don't compare to the people i've hurt,” she put her head in her hands, “I can’t accept their celebrations because if they knew my past they wouldn't celebrate.”

“Well,” Yaz slid down the wall to sit next to the Doctor, “I think, that even you deserve to party sometimes,” she reached a tentative hand to the Doctor's knee, “Even if you hurt people in your past, that's not who you are now. No one is perfect. You’ve said before, ‘not even you can save everyone’ and today, we saved a whole planet. We did a good thing. You did a good thing.” She rubbed the Doctors knee gently and she finally turned back to her, “you’re allowed to celebrate, the bad doesn’t have to nullify the good you do.”

The Doctor just stared for a second, tears started to gather in her eyes. Yaz had never seen her cry before, never seen her so vulnerable. Her tears were flowing freely down her cheeks, creating dark patches on her trousers where they fell. Yaz’s hand moved to wipe her tears before she could even think about what she was doing. She expected the Doctor to flinch, to run away into the Tardis like usual. But she didn’t. She didn’t pull back, she didn’t run, she smiled a wobbly, teary smile and she hugged her.

Yaz froze. The Doctor never did hugs, she didn’t like to be touched at all. And yet, there she was, hugging Yaz. She smiled, hugging her back for a second before she was shoved backwards by her shoulders. The Doctor’s gaze was intense and she held onto Yaz’s shoulders tightly, “Thank you, Yaz.”

Yaz grinned, ear to ear, “Great, let’s go see what that party’s about?”

***

Together they wove their way through the crowd, eventually finding a bit of free space next to a table piled high with various forms of cake. They were right in front of the stage, happily eating cake and watching various people perform.

“See? Isn’t this nice?” Yaz said through a mouth full of maybe-chocolate cake, turning to face the doctor.

“Yeah, it- it is,” the Doctor nodded back at her, finally relaxing into the party atmosphere and forgetting why she ever thought this would be a bad idea. She smiled into her cake.

They both turned back to the stage where a song had just finished, the previous performers jumping off the stage to make room for new ones. The lead singer made eye contact with Yaz and started making her way towards her though the sparse crowd that close to the stage. 

“Oh no,” Yaz shrank down into her chair, leaning closer to the Doctor.

“‘Oh no’ what?” the Doctor said, taking another bite of her cake. She looked around them, spotting the punk singer marching closer, their gaze fixed on Yaz, “Ah, good luck,” she offered meekly, stifling a giggle in another mouthful of cake.

“I- uh, I don’t do performances” Yaz tried to convince them when the singer had gotten within ear shot.

“Nonsense, everybody does a number, you can sing anything you want, cmon,” they grabbed Yaz by the elbow, yanking her out of her chair.

All Yaz could do is mouth ‘help me’ to a rather amused Doctor as she was dragged onto stage.

***

“I’m Redd. Pick an instrument if you want, I'll be on drums and Zedd over there on keyboard,” they pointed their thumb over their shoulder to another very punk looking lad in the corner.

“I really don’t know about this, I haven’t played in years,” she looked out to the crowd in the square, waiting for the music to start.

“So you do play!” they clapped their hands in celebration, “perfect, just pick a song and the stage is yours,” they slunk off to find Zedd.

Yaz gaped at the pile of instruments. A lot of them she didn’t recognise as even being available on earth. Thought one thing stuck out to her in particular, they definitely had these on earth. Instrument in hand, she scurried over to Zedd and the drummer to tell them her song choice.

***

The Doctor watched the stage as Yaz and two other people walked onto stage. Yaz was obviously nervous about this but she walked up to centre stage like she owned it. She set down a stool, adjusted the microphone and positioned her Bass in her hands. The drummer in the back started a basic rhythm, the keyboard joining in soon after. She took a deep breath that the mic barely picked up and strummed the first chord. The Doctor was entranced.

Do you feel like you're the only one living on a prayer?  
Have you ever tried to love someone who wasn’t even there?

At the sound of Yaz’s voice over the speakers, Graham and Ryan both turned their heads from opposite sides of the party, making their way over to the stage for a better view.

The Doctor sat in her seat, parylised, it was breathtaking. The way Yaz’s voice wobbled on the first few lines, still wary of the crowd. Like every other person, her nerves visibly melted away as she sang. Her eyebrows drawn together in concentration as she strummed and plucked at her bass. Closing her eyes for particularly emotional lines. 

If evil lays its hands on me  
Shine a little light on my soul

Yaz found the Doctors in the crowd, crinkling her eyes at her as she sang with added vigour. The Doctor couldn’t take her eyes off of her if she tried.

Show me things I cannot see  
Shine a little light on my soul

Yaz looked at the Doctor again, she winked when they made eye contact. The Doctor choked.

***

Yaz’s song came to an end and she accepted the applause with a bow before heading off of the stage to put the bass back and find the Doctor again.

Before she could even put the instrument down, Redd was by her side, “that was amazing! I knew you had something in ya!” they punched her lightly in the arm.

“Yaz!” she turned around to find Ryan rounding the corner of the stage, a rather out of breath Graham in tow.

“Hi Ryan,” Yaz waved, slightly embarrassed at the thought of them both watching her sing.

“Yaz, that were amazing! I didn’t know you could sing!”

“Not many people do.”

“Well maybe they should, it was brilliant, cockle,” Graham held her shoulder to prove his sincerity.

“Y’know, I'm not too bad at drums myself…” Ryan smirked, eyeing up the kit on stage.

“I used to play the piano back in the day. I bet I can remember the chords if I had to,” Graham caught on, looking to Yaz to complete their plan.

Yaz looked at them, dumbfounded for a moment before a plan struck her, “Hey Redd, d’ya have a spare mic?”

***

The Doctor watched again and this time the three of them stepped up on stage, walking over to their respective instruments. Yaz walked over to her mic, she had another one in her hand and the Doctor scrunched up her face in confusion. Once Yaz had set up the spare mic she looked out into the crowd below, searching for something. They made eye contact and the Doctor froze in place again. Not because of Yaz’s breathtake performance but because it had finally clicked. The spare mic, the devilish grin spreading across Yaz’s face. Absolutely not.

Yaz leapt down off the stage, eyes trained on the Doctor. “No. Nonononono, Yaz,” she finally wrenched herself from her chair. In an attempt to get further away she took a step backwards, completely forgetting about the chair she was glued to moments ago. She stumbled as it tipped over, head over heels, landing square on her back.

She stared into the darkening sky, winded, as Yaz’s face appeared in her vision. She still had the same mischievous smile plastered on her face, “Come on, there’s no getting out of this Doctor,” she stuck out a hand for the Doctor. The other stifled a laugh as her eyes twinkled with amusement.

The Doctor could hardly say no to her like that. Begrudgingly, she allowed Yaz to pull her up and lead her back to the stage. She clambered up onto the stage with all the grace of a newborn giraffe.

Yaz whispered the song into her ear, making the hairs on the back on her neck stand up. An unusual bout of stage-fright and the bleeding excitement of the crowd swirled in her head like she was drunk. She looked to Yaz for encouragement just as Graham and Ryan started the rhythm. The spot lights lit up Yaz’s edges as she picked up the bass, softened her lines. Angelic in the light, the Doctor’s breath was stolen yet again.

Yaz’s eyes screwed shut when she smiled at the Doctor. She took a breath. 

Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you

The Doctor missed the first few lines. She found the courage to join in when Yaz held her hand, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

I came along  
I wrote a song for you

The Doctor squeezed her hand back, leaning closer to the microphone.

Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful

She turned back to Yaz to find her already staring right back. They were lost in each others eyes as they continued to sing.

You know, you know I love you so  
You know I love you so

They shared a smile as the song picked up, electricity jumping through them, pulling them together.

The rest of the song went by a blue of happiness and party hype. The Doctor gave in to her entertainer instincts and danced along the stage, putting on a show and shoving all of her emotions into the lyrics. Never once did Yaz take her eyes off of her.

Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And all the things that you do

The Doctor’s eyes came to rest, yet again, on Yaz as the song faded. They held the contact, both breathing heavily as the adrenaline dissipated. Ryan’s call was the only reason they remembered to let someone else up on stage.

***

“Nice one guys!” Ryan congratulated as they hopped down to backstage, clapping them both around the shoulders.

Yaz looked back to the Doctor, grinning, “Yeah, nice one,” she tapped the side of the Doctors foot with her own. Ryan fake gagged and Graham had to clip him around the head.

“In fact, that was such a nice one... maybe we should do this again sometime?” Ryan glanced hopefully between the two women.

“Absolutely not,” they deadpanned.

**Author's Note:**

> welp, please forgive me for that, thanks for reading!!


End file.
